Sickle Sword Pirates
by Miami09222010
Summary: Follow Lucas Lafayette on his Adventure to become a pirate and seek his revenge.  Search through his past to find the people who filled his life with horror.  Enjoy his merry times with his crew and his inevitable clashes with the Navy. OC's accepted
1. Chapter 1

Welcome this is my second story I have not given up on the other one college is currently to taxing to work on multiple projects so I pick this one. Mainly because once you get a muse its hard to shake it out of your head so here is the first chapter please read even though its a introductory it has some vital elements in in. Always review and submit OC's if you got them if not the story will go on but I do like to see y'alls creativity.

Updated on Wednesday and Saturdays

I do not own One Piece

Chapter One: Prelude to Greatness

A young man sat on the beach just south of his home on the eastern part of Clearwater island. Clearwater Island was an island in the South Blue that was composed mostly of swamps minus one huge elevated plain in the middle of the island where four small villages scattered the landscape. The island was prone to sever storm this enticed the young man's master to live on the island. His master was now an elderly man well into his sixties who had a long white beard and a dark brown robe on, and wears a steel gauntlet on his left arm. The elderly man sat beside his pupil and who was staring intently towards the horizon his blue eyes set ablaze with emotion.

The old man began to speak " This world is a truly vast rich in history and lore it is a remarkable place filled with insanely strong individuals and then there are others with hearts so big that they would give their life for a mass murderer. Then there are those who are so evil they have no regard for the life of a child. You are already know that first hand from from your past." The old man stroked his beard as he stared at the young boy he thought of all the training that he went through to get him ready.

"It is and I intend to go and become famous as a pirate who knows no equal" he paused and laughed " plus the people who did this to me" The young man pointed to the scar on chest that wrapped around his back. "will pay for the horrors they put me through and the death of my father on that night. His look softened and he smiled "Such burdens I bear but today I become a legend. Today I Lucas Lafayette become a Pirate."

After the two exchanged their goodbyes. Lucas stepped on the boat his short dark hair and goatee contrasted with his blue eyes. He wore an orange shirt with khaki shorts and a pair of brown shoes . He wore on his left arm a gauntlet made from the dark iron of meteorite. Along with a sickle sword crafted from the same meteorite but smelted from bolts of lighting which gave the blade a unique shine and increased hardness. Lucas looked at the blade and memories came rushing back to him.

10 years ago

"Master this is insane" A nine year old Lucas was screaming threw the wind at his master as the storm was raging lighting was stinking all around them.

This master said " This is how you make a supreme sword from this amazing rare metal you must harness the power of the storm and use the super heat from the lighting to make the perfect blade."

"But this is dangerous Master Hero" screamed a terrified Lucas who was becoming pale at the repetitive lighting strikes on the dark blade.

"My boy you will only become strong if you face your fear and learn to live with them" He held the sword up to him and said " See my boy its fine the blade is taking it shape we must learn to respect and harness nature in order for us to really obtain strength."

Present Day:

Lucas relished in the memories of that day such scary times when he witnessed the power of nature and it force to destroy and create.

He smiled as he raised his Jolly Roger to the top of the mast on his dingy, His Jolly Roger was a skull that was smirking and has a sickle sword behind it.

Two Days Later on Scholar Island

Freak screamed a dark haired girl at a blonde girl "Look at you dumb ass thinking you could date Rolando you are a freak look at those sea stone bands on your wrist you are a freak" The blond was on the verge of tears when Rolando spoke up he had dark and olive skin

"With ruthlessness in his voice "Stupid bitch my uncle is the captain in the navy and runs Scholar Island; I am the best on the island not someone who would seep down to your level of disgusting

The blonde hair girl ran off has the group screamed obscenities at her as she ran off towards the dock with tears streaming out of her green eyes. Full intent on throwing herself in the ocean.

FORMAT FOR OC

Name (Full):

Age:

Gender:

Specialty/Position (What they're good at, position in crew):

Race (Canon only, if possible):Human

Devil Fruit/Weapon/Attacks:Broadsword : 

Physical Appearance (Description is good!)

History (See above for directions): 

Personality (Traits, attitude, other important stuff):

Likes (Self-explanatory)

Dislikes (See above):

Dream (What do they want from life? Not necessary, but it would be helpful):

Other (Go wild):


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for every one who have reviewed and sent their characters in. I am reviewing all of them currently and I got to tell you I like what I see some creative work. I would have had this up sooner but I had to watch Miami Hurricanes play and they won woo hoo! beat those tar heals! haha well here is the next chapter enjoy.

Chapter 2: Scholar Island: I cant be a pirate

Scholar Island was the definition of pristine beauty to the north of the island the most ornate marine base in the world. With a huge mosaic of the great marine hero Sengoku who bested White Beard in the war of the best just a mere twenty five years ago. This island was almost completely made of buildings ranging from academic buildings like libraries all the way to dormitories that incorporated architecture from all the Blues. The center of the campus was a huge thrust theater made from solid marble that was home to some of the greatest actors in the world go there start in this grand theater. This Island housed 50,000 of the worlds future leaders but it was not with out problems.

The current Marine in charge enacted laws that if you had a power given to you by a devil fruit you had to have them suppressed by wearing sea stone bands. The singling out of people who have devil fruit powers are subject to to verbal and physical abuse. The new marine captain ruled over the island quite literally with an iron fist.

South Blue 45 miles from Scholar Island

Lucas has been on the sea for two days now and appears to be running out of food probably due to the fact a wave knocked half of it over board. Even more unfortunate was the fact he lost his map overboard also. He was beginning to think the fates were conspiring against him but as his masters said countless times. "Harness the uncertainty of adventure and learn to flow with it so it will carry you to prosperity". Lucas repeated these words to himself many times during his voyage. At least it was windy today he would make good time

Twenty minutes passed and Lucas finally spotted an island with massive buildings all over the place of all different kinds of styles. He seemed a bit overwhelmed by the appearance of this massive island he grabbed his blade and sheathed it on the back of his belt and prepared to dock the ship

As he docked his ship he noticed a blond girl she was bit pale but that could be explained away by the fact she was crying. When she lifted her head up he noticed that she had green eyes that were staring right at him as his boat approached the dock. She wore a white blouse with a red plaid thigh length skirt and tie that both matched.

As Lucas docked he called out to her "Hey girl where am I". he noticed that her eyes were puffy and redden a good indicator she had been crying, but he also she shocked that she was beautiful.

She looked up at him holding back tears she managed to choke out the words " This is scholar island "

"hmm never heard of it" he walked over to the crying girl and sat down beside her and asked " Why are you so sad my master always said there is a problem when someone cries in the sun but he has always been big on weather kinda freaky really epically if you knew how he made my sword" That garnered a loud chuckle from Lucas.

She responded in a quick reply " Cause I am a freak everyone hates me I even hates myself all cause of these stupid fruit powers" She held out her wrists revealing a pair of sea stone brackets as if it was her sentence for some unspeakable crime.

"So you ate the devil fruit huh? That does not make you a freak it makes you pretty awesome" His look harden and without a word he grabbed her arm and asked her "How long has you been oppressed this way".

" 12 years I guess I have been picked on so badly because of it I wanna just kill my self, that's what I came here I was going to jump in the oceans because devil fruit user cannot swim, but I am to weak to do that."

Lucas was taken a back a look of sadness filled his face by her deceleration but then he gave his signature chuckle " Your not weak you are strong to be able to take this abuse, this torture and this confinement you have faced for being a devil fruit user is nothing short of remarkable. When you cry it is not because you are weak it means you are human and have fears, but embracing your fear is a sure way to conquer it. It is a way to be brave, the best one might I add. Through your trails of these bullies you have become strong. So I have decided that you are my first mate of my pirate crew".

Her looked changed "thanks...what? YOU ARE A PIRATE!... I am no pirate I ca..." Her frantic spray of words was cut off by her by Lucas placing his hand on her head and saying

" Whats your name Blondie" Lucas asked now with a smirk on his face and confidence in his eye.

She answered " Emily Decatur but I am no pirate I never even fought in my life what can I do" She said truthfully. Lucas laughed he had made up his mind and it would not be changed.

" I'll teach you how to fight silly so what is your devil fruit ability any how" She look down and was thinking he was going to hate me now.

" I ate the scream scream fruit when I was four. Why are you laughing. See I told you I couldn't become your pirate cause the ability sucks. She was about to start crying when he said.

"Never underestimate your ability I am positive you will surprise yourself in the long run ". He paused than continued " I remember I used to be a five year old boy on the brink of death now the ability I have learned I surprise myself more every time I fight "

A loud bell rang signally that it was time for class " Damn" Emily cursed " No way I will be on time come on we gotta go hide". She said frantically

"Huh why" asked a very confused Lucas who was confused by the quick change of topics and why she suddenly was in a panic. " We were having a conversation here"

Cause if the guards find us while class is in session we will be punished" This earned a laugh from Lucas. " And since your not a student the Marines will kill you." and this made Lucas laugh even harder at this statement he composed himself and said

"Let's see them try" He begins to walk towards the city noticed that she was not coming and said "Hey your not in danger I will protect so come on lets got explore."

"Okay" She was taken back by the sincerity behind his statement. So she walked behind towards what would be the district just south of the the Theater district

The Marine Base North of Scholar Island

"Did you find the devil fruit user who insulted my nephew by her gross atrocities" A man in the shadow asked

The nervous looking marine stood shakily and said "no she had not been to class" A mace flew right into the man's gut sending him threw a wall killing him instantly,

The only other marine in the room fell down and was begging for his life. The man in the shadow spoke "Go and find her and don't say a world or I will kill you where you stand" he gave a smirk and said " Or in this case where you soiled yourself. The Marine scurried out of the room fearing for his life.

Scholar Island FORUM area

"Hey look the freak has a friend and she is missing class who does she think she is me" Rolando squealed or it seemed this way to Lucas. To Lucas this guy was a pompous and should have sock shoved down his throat.

Emily was about to make a statement when Lucas turned to her and said "You have defended yourself for so long. Let me defend you now" . He gave her a comforting smile and turned to Rolando

" Thank you captain" said Emily with tears in her eyes.

" My pleasure first mate" Lucas said as he was walking towards Rolando

...

Well there you have it a good chapter especially if you are bullied just know that if you are endure because it gets a whole lot better trust me on that. So continue to review and hope you have enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the patience I took a vacation in the mountains for my fall breaks. So i did not get a chapter up, but without further adieu. Here y'all go

Chapter three: Let siren free

Lucas with ferociousness in his eyes walked up to Rolando and stood looking him in the eye "My name is Lucas Lafayette and I am a pirate". Rolando turned a pale purple color and tried to run away only to be grabbed by his collar and slung onto the ground. "You can go when I am done speaking. Now listen to me okay? I am a captain and this is my first mate and from this day on you will not bother her, she is under my protection."  
>Rolando fled the forum crying after the pirate released his neck screaming that his uncle would kill them all.<p>

Emily's look turned dark at the mention of the uncle and she turned to Lucas and pleaded "We have got to leave this man is a monster he kills without warning he has even been said to kill students mainly fruit users" She had tears welling up in her eyes she was terrified.

This caught the eye of Lucas. He began to think what this guy was if just that threat put so much fear in her. There had to be something about this guy and running away would not put a stop the fear that this man put on these kids Rage began to fill the young pirate body. He asked Emily with his body nearly trembling "This guy ever hurt you"

She shook her head yes and lifted up her blouse to reveal the word demon scorched on her back from a branding iron. She lowered her blouse to see an enraged Lucas shaking his fist clenched tight with pure venom in his voice "Is this the evils that my master warned me about, what unjust crimes and inhuman deeds man can create. This must be stopped" He drew his blade and stared at it "I may not be a good man but I cannot allow this to happen I will end this". He looked at the girl who had tears streaming down her face "Let's get those bands off of you the theater is made of marble correct." She nodded her head. "Even though marble contains the soft mineral calcite; it has been strengthened by heat so it should be harder than sea stone" Lucas surmised "Come with me I'll ease this pain that you have been put through"

Once they reached this theater it was made up of all different kinds of marble the stage was a cross between white with pink in the center of the stage there was also green marble stairs with the stands made up of the purest white marble in the world coming from the mines of Doloron Island in the North blue.

"The steps will be the easiest to cut a chunk off stand back Emily" He drew his blade and recited these words " Hurricane sword style Category 1: Erosion" His blade moved faster than Emily could see has his downward slice cut through the rock like a warm knife through butter. "That should be enough let's free you from this torment"

She held out her wrist and Lucas placed the stone on top of her bracelet on her right hand and with one swift strike and then the other was gone seconds later. Lucas smirked and told her "You are free let's see what you got huh"

"OKAY!" She let out a defining scream that sent Lucas flying through the air into the stands. Her scream packed enough power that it cracked the marble all around the stage. After she came to the realization of what she had done she ran and ask "Lucas are you alright I am sorry" she did this in a much more quite tone than before being as she was still getting used to her power after all she have not used in twelve years.

"Amazing" Lucas said he looked up to her. She was running to make sure he was okay being as he just flew into stone steps, Lucas seemingly ignored her pleas and could only say " Emily you are simply amazing" This caused both of them to smile

The North Gates of the campus just south of the Marine Base

A large group of marines headed towards the campus with a large column of mounted marines lined the left flank of the Marine division. In the back of the marine division was a Man who carried two large fails each with a chain over 20 feet long. This strike force were going to put down a rouge fruit user and a dangerous Pirate. The Marine leader needed this fight for his annoying nephew would not get out of his ear. What a coward the captain thought did not try to stop the enemy a poor excuse for a future marine.

Their marched was stopped when a loud scream came resonating threw their rank sending dust into the air causing some of the dismounted marines to fly backward breaking their ranks. "Their running wild 9th mounted brigade to the front line put the end to this non-sense." The large captain bellowed. With that the mounted brigade made their way towards the theater.

The Theater

Lucas has finally got to his feet from the over whelming power of that scream. He almost was sent though the marble but his excitement hid the pain. Once he got up he say a group of marines approaching from the north of the theater. He smirked and drew his blade "it's show time Emily I have seen what you can do now let me show you what I got" He smiled than recanted "Hurricane Style: Storm Surge"

With an upward slash shot s screeching blade towards the approaching cavalry. The attack collided with the front ranks horses were sent flying while the marines were receiving near fatal injuries from this attack.

The main body was approaching behind the remnants of the cavalry. Lucas ready his blade for the impending fighting when a large mace wielding man approached Lucas from behind the some 1,200 marines. This man stood nearly 6' 5'' and had a huge mustache that hung to the floor and a mullet hair style. Without a word he slung his first fail in an overhand motion at Lucas head with incredible speed. Lucas lifted his armored arm up just in the nick of time to black the Marine's blow.

Lucas was holding back with his gauntlet the marine's mace when a second one flew into Lucas' chest sending him flying backwards in to the marble stairs. Lucas stood up wobbly coughing up blood as he got back to his feet only to hear the marine captain bellow in a deep southern accent " This Island has never been threatened by a pirate and never will be you pathetic piece of shit, now you die under my mace" Lucas eye went wide as another mace came flying strait towards his head. He raised his blade and parried the fail. Coughing blood flew out and stained the ground... Lucas smirked "You're strong now it's my turn".

The Marine captain looked at Lucas with a sadistic smile "Let see you get past my Ultimate Offense" He started flinging flail after flail towards Lucas who was dogging for his life until he saw his opening.

Then he screamed "Hurricane Style: Typhoon Boom" He spun in a circular motion and using all of the built up energy he sent a slash that was cutting threw to the air that connected with one of the Marine's fail the force of the two attacks sent cracks throughout the stage both of the warriors stood across from each other with smirks of confidence on their faces. The opening skirmish has ended the real fight was about to begin.


End file.
